


Fans

by Hessefan



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Voice Acting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿No te cansan?<br/>—¿Qué cosa?<br/>—Los fans. Especialmente <i>las</i> fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fans

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Morita y Sugiyama le pertenecen a sus respectivas madres. Esto es ficción, cualquier similitud con la vida real es pura coincidencia XD  
>  **Prompt** : Contra la barra.  
>  **Palabras** : 600.

—¿No te cansan?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Los fans. Especialmente _las_ fans.

Morita piensa que si la pregunta se la hiciera al Uryuu que Non-tan lleva adentro, este se ajustaría los lentes antes de responderle. Y no puede evitar la analogía con el quincy de Tite-san porque, bien o mal, es el personaje con el cual más lo familiariza. Gajes del oficio. Si estuviera en el Staff de Naruto quizás pensaría en Sasuke.

—Pues... la verdad es que no, es parte de nuestro trabajo.  
—Ya lo sé —naturaliza—sólo... —suspira—me cansa un poco. Es que hoy a todo el mundo se le dio por reconocerme... o será que ir a Tokio a un barrio lleno de adolescentes no fue la mejor elección del día, pero perdí la cuenta de las veces que tuve que gritar bankai en plena avenida —ríe con Non-tan porque la risa de Non-tan siempre es contagiosa—, es más, tengo miedo de entrar en crisis el lunes cuando tengamos que grabar. Si me toca tener que decir bankai —niega con la cabeza palideciendo ante la idea.

De mal en peor recuerda que el animé ha alcanzado el manga y llegado a la parte de Ginjô, y no duda de que le tocará eso en el guión que todavía no le han entregado.

—Para ti supongo que es distinto porque por suerte no tienes una frase de cabecilla —cavila Morita.  
—me han pedido de todo, desde que diga "Hasta aquí" en español, a que diga "Kurosaki-kun" en tono enojado e incluso —silencia un instante, un poco abochornado por el recuerdo y la sinceridad con la que no teme confesarlo—una fan del yaoi me pidió que dijera "Kurosaki te amo" en su móvil mientras lo grababa. Creo que ahora andará subiéndolo por la web con chillidos de fangirls de por medio.

Morita estalla en carcajadas, porque imagina la surrealista situación y la cara que debió haber puesto su amigo.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —pregunta azorado y divertido.  
—¡Pues claro, hombre! —exclama sofocado, para después continuar reflexivo—Es una fan —alza los hombros en un gesto de conformidad—. Después de que le costó un mundo y medio vencer su timidez y pedirme eso, no podía salirle con un "no" rotundo.

Recordaba muy bien todo el proceso de la joven para rogarle torpemente ese pedido; había rondado por la zona del café donde había ido con unos amigos por alrededor de una hora antes de animarse.

Iba y venía por la acera echando miradas furtivas desde afuera, hasta que hizo unos pasos y se acercó a él acorralándolo contra la barra y balbuceando palabras que a Sugiyama le habían costado entender de buenas a primera. Una amiga la acompañaba, quizás para ser su sostén en tan vergonzoso momento. Suponía que no debía ser nada fácil para una joven hacer un pedido de esa índole sin tomar en cuenta las posibles reacciones de su admirado.

Morita medita al respecto y se pregunta, en su fuero más interno, si llegado el día en el que una fan le hiciera un pedido semejante fuera capaz de decir "Ishida te amo" o por el contrario su mente le traicionaría acabando por decir un desconcertante "Non-tan" en lugar de "Ishida".

—Fans... —murmura un poco ido.  
—No fue tan malo hacerlo —agrega Sugiyama—. No me molesta darles con el gusto, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer ¿no?

Por supuesto que no puede molestarle un pedido de ese estilo, al contrario. Es un gran deshago que valía la pena. Al menos es lo que piensa mientras ve cautivado la cara de Morita iluminada por una sonrisa.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Las fans somos de temer. Todavía recuerdo lo que fue pedirle al doblador de Shun (José Vilchis) que dijera “Hyoga te amo”, y al doblador de Seiya (Jesús Barrero) un “Ikki te amo” XD  
> Mención aparte: Sugiyama es doblador de un video juego o animé Yaoi, por lo tanto hay audios de él gimiendo. No creo que le dé tanta vergüenza decir “Kurosaki te amo” después de eso XD, pero hay que tener en cuenta sus sentimientos (?), inventados por mí, claro (y culpa del inolvidable programa de radio).
> 
> Gracias por leer ^^.
> 
> 17 de enero de 2012  
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
